Queens High
by Kit-Kat92
Summary: Your favorite SVU characters in highschool.El and Liv and everybody else pairng.Please r&r, only if you want no pressure.Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Olivia Benson's apartment: 6:30am**

"Where the hell is that damn shirt, jeez!" Olivia yelled at no one in particular, trying really hard to get ready for school and be there on time, having to take the train and meet Fin at his building. "Mom, have you seen my pink and black shirt!"

"No, just wear something else" She yelled back. She wasn't that bad when she wasn't drunk I mean Olivia loved her mom but sometimes she was horrible.

"Ok fine!" with that she found a baby blue shirt and some black and blue sneakers and she told here mom goodbye and was out the door hoping Fin would let her stop somewhere to eat something.

They were juniors in some "new" high school they built in queens the year before (their school closed down and they were forced to transfer to the "new" school for the last two years of high school).

**20 Minutes Later at Fin's Place**

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Olivia pushed so hard on the intercom button to let her up to Fin's apartment she thought she would have to break down the door to get into the damn building. "Oh, come on Fin" she said in whisper as if someone was listening to her, just then Fin appeared trying to look all "gangsta". "God, Fin you remind me of a girl sometimes you know that, you last like 2 hours getting all dressed and stuff".

"So what I gotta look good for the ladies, you know what im sayin".

"Yeah, sure whatever but unless you wanna be late on your first day we betta leave". With that they were on there way to the subway station.

"Can we stop somewhere so I can grab some breakfast?" Olivia said after walking several feet away from Fin's place.

"How many damn times am I gonna have to tell you to eat before you come get me!" He yelled.

"Please Finny, Please" she said with her bottom lip out like a baby does when it cries.

"Alright, as long as you never call me Finny again, EVER" He answered putting a huge, victorious smile on Olivia's face as they walked down the street to the nearest Dunkin Dougnuts.

OK i know wow so soon another story but wanted to put something like this for a long time and this is my chance anyway i meant for it to have messed up spelling cuz thats how we talk in the NYC if u didnt know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: OK i know that svu isnt mine but if it was...hmmmmmmmmmmm my imagination runs wild. HE HE.**

They rode on the train about 30 min until they reached the stop the school was on. The school was huge to them compared to their school and by the size it was clear there had to be a lot of kids here.

"Wowwwwwwwwwwww this school is biiiiiiiiiiggggggggggg" Olivia said as they walked up to the front of the building with eyes wide at how big the school was.

"Yeah, but that probably means there's gotta be hot girls somewhere in this huge school" He said trying to spot any hot girl he could.

"You know what Fin………" She stopped mid sentence at the sight of the cutest guy she's ever seen.

"Hello?" Fin said as he waved his hand in front of her face. "You still here miss thang and close your mouth you look like a dog staring at meat hanging in a meat market window." He said putting her lower lip up with his left hand.

"Whatever Fin if I look like a dog you look like a lion eyeing his prey behind a pile of bushes" She shot back.

"Whatever you American brat" He said ending the discussion. The he spotted their friends making out under a big oak tree on "campus".

"Yo, what up bri" Fin shouted to Brian Cassidy a junior from his old school who got transferred to Queens too with his girlfriend Alexandra Cabot better known as Alex.

They separated from each other to say hi to their friends. "What up Fin?" He said doing the famous handshake with Fin that was so well known to both of them and so confusing to others while Alex and Olivia just gave each other the biggest hug ever seen in man kind. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Was all you could hear from the two. Alex and her family had gone to England for the entire summer leaving the best friends without any gossip and consol from the other.

"Oh my god Liv your hairs so long and bouncy how'd you get it like that?" Alex commented on her friends beautiful hair while the guys talked mindlessly.

"I didn't do anything it just grew" Olivia said lying knowing fully well that she used a tip she that she got from Cosmo magazine.

"You sly you think they don't got Cosmo in England" (I don't know if they do just a guess) Alex said with a huge smile on her face from the happiness of seeing her best friend after such a long summer.

"We better go and our schedules before were late" Brian said brining everyone back to reality.

"You still haven't gotten yours I got mine through the mail" Olivia said pulling her schedule out of her black Sorts messenger book bag and holding it up in his face.

"Yea so did I?" Alex said.

"Me too" Said Fin.

"Shit, now I gotta go in alone" He cursed.

"No you don't babe, ill go with you" Alex said slipping her slim arm into his pretty strong one in account of the fact that he plays football, basketball, and baseball.

"Ok, see you guys later" He said walking towards the tall building with his girl.

"Bye Liv, see you at lunch" Alex shouted behind her to her friend.

"Ok see" Olivia shouted back.

"Alright what's first period?" Olivia asked Fin.

"I got chem. Or something, you?"

"I got American history"

"So see you at lunch?" Fin asked.

"Alright see you" Olivia said both heading separate ways. But Olivia would be so suprised to see who is in that exact same class.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Love yall. Mwahhhhhhhhh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG THANX TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED I GOT A LOT ON MONDAY AND SUNDAY IT WAS GREAT, I WANTED TO THROW A PARY AT MY SUCCESS, ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 3. LUV YA'LL.**

Olivia walked into her 1st period class like she would have in her other school, like she was runnin thangs. And she saw the one person she wanted to meet since she saw him. He had bright blue eyes and looked so strong through his blue shirt which made his eyes even brighter. Luckily for Olivia there was an empty seat right next to him.

She walked over to the seat and asked "Is this seat taken?" She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Sometimes." He said in a husky voice trying to act smart with her, but she crossed her arms over her chest and left her right leg to support her body and put a smile on her face like " excuse you?" and he got the picture.

"Naw, you can sit there if you want to." He said. She took out a notebook and put her book bag on her chair.

"Thank you." She said in a smart alike way.

The teacher came in forcing everyone to pull there attention to him. Olivia looked around she was obviously the only new student there, but she really didn't mind actually. Her thoughts were distracted by the sight of a folded paper on her desk, she opened it and read it.

It said _"You new? I'm Elliot Stabler." "_Oh so your names Elliot, me likey" Was all Olivia could think. She wrote back.

"_Hey Elliot, I'm Olivia. Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I think you cute, naw scratch that I think you hot!"_

When Elliot read this he looked at her and mouthed 'let me see your schedule.' She dug in her bag and found it, she handed it to him. 'We got lunch together wanna eat wit me and my friends?' He mouthed again.

She took that chance to see what the teacher was talking about, "Ok everyone pair up."

She looked at him and asked "Wanna be partners?"

"Sure" He answered her, they moved there seats closer together. "Now, you gonna answer my question?" He asked once they were close enough so that no one over heard, especially not Ms. Robison, she didn't seem too intimidated by the students like in Olivia's last school her history teachers would just give up on the students, 'maybe that's why it was closed down' she thought to herself.

"Sure, as long as my best friend can sit with us." He seemed to think about it for some time before he answered.

"Ok" He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alrighty then we should start this I think she's actually serious about this project thing" Olivia said a little afraid that the teacher might catch them talking instead of working.

"She always is" Was all Elliot said before they got down to work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia was dying for lunch she had a couple more classes with Elliot but they didn't really get to talk much because a girl named Kathy was hanging all over him, she asked if they were dating he said no but they dated once and broke it off but Kathy swears their still together, which was a very good thing. Olivia also met new people 4 girls, Casey, Abbie, Monique, Melinda, and Katherine N. a Hispanic girl whose really silly at times she thought they were all very cool and they all been best friends since their freshmen year at that school. She also met a couple of guys Sam and his older brother Dean (from Supernatural), and John Munch a senior with Dean.

The couples were Katherine and Sam, Abbie and a guy named Josh one of Elliot's friends, Melinda and Robert Chase (from House) a senior, Melinda has her eyes on a new student, Casey and John, and Dean and Andrea (a guest on Supernatural).

"Hey 'lil sis" Olivia heard Fin call her by his nickname for her since they known each other since 1st grade.

"Hey Finny" She said knowing it will get him furious, which it did he gave her a death glare which she took as a sign.

"What you did today?"

"Fin I'm at school what exactly did you think I was doing?"

"Ok let me rephrase that for you Miss Thang, Who'd you meet and who do I gotta beat the crap out of?"

"For one don't go beating the shit out of everyone who does anything to me and don't worry you wont have to do that for a long time got it?" She said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes ma'm" He said being sarcastic.

"And I met ma people's" She said with a smile on her face. "And guess who I met in 1st period?"

"Who?" He asked not really that interested as the girl who he was eye balling all day just walked in the lunchroom.

"I met that guy I was eye balling this morning, his names Elliot; he's so cute and kinda cool, I think I like him."

"That's good, now do you know that cutie sittin in that table over there?" He said pointing in Melinda's direction.

"Melinda, you got your eye on her?" She said pointing at her.

"So you know her you, think you can hook your brother up with Miss Fine over there?"

"I could try but only cuz you my brother, okay?"

"Whatever just go work some magic and hook us up."

"Fine lets see what I can do." She said and walked over to where Melinda and the people Olivia met earlier today where sitting.

"Hey Olivia" They all said in unison.

"Wanna sit with us?" Melinda asked.

"Sure, actually can I take a seat next to you real quick?" She asked.

"Yeah, no problem, why?" She asked a little suspicious.

Olivia moved over closer and whispered in her ear. "My best friend in the whole entire world likes you." Melinda looked at her in amazement the girls first day and she's trying to hook a person up already that was impressive.

She stared for a second "What's his name?"

"Odafin but he likes being called Fin, you wanna see him?"

She thought for a sec "Sure".

They stood up and left the table and walked over to were Fin had taken a seat with obviously the people he met earlier. Melinda froze. "Mel, wat's up?" She asked walking over to the seemingly shocked girl.

"That's the new kid I been eye balling all day, I can't talk to him"

"Actually now that you know he likes you too does it matter?"

"Liv, come on please don't make me look like an idiot in front of him?"

"I won't and you will not look like and idiot I swear."

"Ok fine I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, now shoo fly don't bother me" She said with a laugh making the very nervous Mel to calm down a bit.

They walked over and Olivia introduced herself and Mel. "Hey Fin, hello boys." She said making a circle wave with her hand causing everyone to laugh. "I'm Olivia and this is Melinda Warner. Fin meet a person who really likes you and Mel meet a person who really likes you, now that my business here is done I got my own heartthrob waiting for me, bye-bye boys" She said walking in the direction of Elliot's table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone who reviewed they were greatly appreciated (by me!). Anyway I hope you guys read my other story Witness I think its good u might too, I'm changing the title though, thank you everyone and did you guys see last nights episode of SVU that was the greatest episode i've seen yet Mariska did great.LUV YALL.**

"Hey El." Olivia said as she walked up behind him.

"Hey Liv." He said surprising her by getting up and "accidentally" brushing his lips against hers which she really didn't mind. "Let me introduce you to everyone." He turned around and looked at his friends they were so many he couldn't say all their names in such little time. "Ok, so Olivia this is everybody and everybody this is Olivia." They all looked at each other and said "HI!" They all laughed.

Elliot took a seat and before Olivia could take the seat next to his he pulled her down on his lap which surprised her even more, but who's complaining 'oh well' thought Olivia. They all talked for some time then Elliot whispered something in Olivia's ear "You wanna go to the movies with me on Friday?" He asked with a cute smile on his face.

"Well Mr. Stabler are you asking me out on a date?" She asked in a flirtatious way.

"It depends on what your answer is?"

"Ok, then my answer is………………..YES!"

"Ok how about I pick you up at 8:00?"

"That sounds great." At that moment the bell rung and everyone was getting up but before Olivia could Elliot held her down and turned her face around soshe was facing him, and he gave her a deep French kiss when they broke apart everyone around them stared at them intently while Olivia blushed and Elliot told her "I'll see you after school, okay?"

Sheas stunned as everyone else in the lunchroom so all she could do was nod. They stood up and left hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was in gym when Katherine and her bestiest friend, Jen, walked up to her. "Oh my god that was so romantic what Elliot did in the lunchroom." Jen said very excited at the events that had taken place earlier. "So are you to goin out?" She asked.

Olivia was smiling at how excited everyone was for her. Especially Jen she liked her she was very cool potential best friend material, you know without stealing her away from Katie. "I don't know but we have date on Friday to the movies." She said.

"Well whatever is goin on between you guys we are very happy for both of you whatever is goin on." Katherine said making it known that she was still there.

"It'll be cuz atleast Kathy can finally leave El alone." Jen said.

"No hun that will be great." Katie said smiling.

"Is she that bad?" Olivia asked.

"You have no idea." Jen said rolling her eyes at stupid Kathy.

"She literally stalked Elliot after they broke up and threatened any girl that dare go near him it was really scary." Katie said explaining what Kathy did exactly.

"Oh that bad huh?"

"Yes." The girls said in unison at Olivia.

"Damn, I wish I knew anyone who ever dated him to tell me what kinda boyfriend material he is." Jen and Katie looked at each other and Jen said " Actually you do I dated him about a year ago."

"So what's he like?"

"He's great boyfriend material I really liked him he was great."

"Then why you broke up with him?"

"I didn't he broke up with me cuz I had my eye on someone else."

"Oh." Olivia said then the bell rang. "Well I'll see you guys after school okay?"

"Yeah, of course, but Liv here's my number." Jen scribbled a number on a scrap of paper and then Katie did the same. "Call us anytime, okay?"

"Yeah, see you." With that she left the gym having made some really good friends. Seeing as gym was her last period class she walked outside to the parking lot to see if he could fine Fin or Elliot, you know which ever was there first. She spotted Alex and Brian making, as usual, by Brian's car. She also spotted Katie and Jen talking to Sam, Katie's boyfriend, she walked over to them. "Hey have you guys seen Fin or Elliot?"

"We saw Elliot coming out of the building but we havent seen Fin yet." Okay thanks you guys. She was walking away when she heard her name being called. "Hey Liv!" She turned around to see who it was, it was Elliot.

"Hey El." she said hugging him and giving him a small quick kiss on the lips.

"You walkin home alone?" He asked knowing she came to school with Fin.

"I guess cuz i can't find Fin who's probably makin out somewhere wit Mel." She said waving her hands in the air to make some point.

"You wanna go home alone?"

"No but i guess i dont have a choice, now."

"It might seem that way but what if you knew this guy and this guy had a car and he could drive you home for a small price though." He said with a sneaky look in his eye.

"And what price would that be?" She said as a smile played on her lips.

"As soon as we get you home i get the kiss i got at lunch but better."

"Ok... deal but only if you get me home without me having to stay at a hospital overnight." She said with a small laugh escaping both of them.

"Ok deal, lets get goin." he said as they walked towards his car.

"Hey Jen do me a favor."

"What?"

"If you see Fin tell him i left with El, plz."

"Ok no prblem."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I mean I wish I did but it ain't gonna happen so I'm outta luck. DARN.**

"Ok we made it this far without you getting into an accident, should I worry?" Olivia asked kidding around with Elliot.

"Oh don't worry you'll be alright as long as your with me." He said with a smile on his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She said with a smile but then saw the seriousness in his question and answered "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you so different from the other girls?"

"Do you mean why I am so not girly?" She rephrased his question.

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not like other girls." She said simply.

"Oh no you're not like Ciara are you?" He asked horrified at her comment.

"What! No are you going loco?"

"Oh good, then what do you mean?"

"I can't tell you."

"Come on you can tell me anything." He said putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Well………. Please don't make me tell you." She begged putting a hand through her hair.

"Ok I won't force you to tell me."

"Thank you, I hope you know it has nothing to do with you it's just that it's really private and I might get into trouble if I tell."

"Don't worry its okay." He said ending the conversation.

About five minutes later Olivia asked "What really happened between you and Kathy?"

"Well on our 4 month anniversary, I went over to her house and to give her a surprise, I had a spare key, when I went in I went up to her room and I found her and my ex-best friend making out on her bed." He stopped at that.

"That is so messed up, wait I thought you dated Jen like a year ago?" Asked a little confused at the information she was getting.

"Well we dated after I broke up with Kathy."

"What happened after you found them?"

"Well I yelled at them forever until I could tell they were feeling horrible, I wanted them to feel the same way I did after I found out that my girl played me with my best friend."

"That is so messed up."

"Is it true she literally stalked you after the break up?"

"Yup and it was the scariest thing I've ever been through it only stopped a little after I kissed you in lunch thank god you got here."

"You know what I am so glad I fell for a guy like you instead of some idiot loser." She said with a smile and he picked her left hand up in his right one and squeezed it tight.

"Liv, I know we only known each other for like a day but I really like you your not like the other girls I've dated your different and I really like that please know I'm hear for you if you ever need anything."

"I've heard that so many times today and I actually haven't gotten tired of it and thank you it feels good being protected." He kissed her hand and they went off in the direction of her home in a comfortable silence only they didn't know what they were going to find when they got there.

**He he I gave ya'll a cliffhanger.YAY! Anyway thanx for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. LUV YA!MWAHHHHHHHHHH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Boo hoo.**

**Hey all my readers guess what my sis posted a fic in the Supernatural section it's under my pen name. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading it is very, very appreciated. MWAHHHHHHHHH LUV YA'LL. **

Olivia was getting out of the car when she realized Elliot was doing the same she stopped and turned all the way around to ask him "El what are you doing?".

"Come I'm taking you upstairs, I'm not letting you go alone."

"Elliot this is the building I've lived in most of my life I think I know my own way to my apartment."

"Nope, I'm not leaving unless you let me take you upstairs." He said crossing his arms on his chest.

"I can't take you upstairs Elliot please don't force to, please." She begged to him showing Elliot a weak side.

"Olivia, what's gonna happen if I do take you upstairs?" He asked trying to get more into this girl's head and doing a pretty good job at it.

"Nothing, I just……….I just can't take you upstairs." She said forcing his suspicions to grow.

"Come at least let me walk you to the building." He said knowing something was going on with this girl and he was going to find out what was up.

"Fine, but only to the building." She said turning around and walking towards the building.

He grabbed her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together, which Olivia didn't say anything about her eyes fixated on the building ahead of her.

"OLIVIA!" She heard name being shrieked so horribly and fear struck her body she couldn't move.

"Olivia, you little whore I knew that's what you did after school bring boys into our home to have sex you are an ugly whore you good for nothing brat!" She said the last part as she slapped the already crying Olivia.

"Mom please stop I wasn't taking Elliot upstairs he was walking me to the front of the building, I swear!" She pleaded with her mom. That's right her mom the horrible person that was yelling and hitting and accusing his friend was her own mom. Elliot knew of child abuse because his dad was a cop but he has never really seen abuse first hand until today.

"Ms. Benson please I was just walking her to the front of the building nothing more, I swear." He pleaded with this horrible woman. He saw the fear in Olivia's eyes and it was the worst thing he'd ever seen. As the door to the building closed all he could hear were Olivia's pleas to her mother.

He wasn't going to let this go like that so he got in his car and drove to the only person he could trust that wasn't his dad.

"Uncle Don I need your help." Elliot said to his father's best friend that he grew up calling uncle.

"What's up Elliot?"

"Don today I met an amazing girl in school she's new and I don't really know much about her but I drove her home and I was walking her up to her building holding her hand in mine but she didn't want me to be there I was asking her why but she didn't say we weren't even up to the building when this crazy lady who was obviously drunk as hell came up to her and smacked her calling her a whore and all these horrible names then she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the inside of the building."

"Have you told your dad about this?" Don asked searching for his phone and picking up his jacket at the same time.

"No, I couldn't he wouldn't let me have anything to do with her afterwards."

"Elliot we have to tell your father."

"I know but not now, please Uncle Don."

"Alright but you r helping me out on this one."

"Fine I will just don't tell dad, okay?"

"Alright let's go."

"Where?" Elliot asked not knowing where they were going.

"To your friend's home you know I'm involved now."

"Okay but don't make her cry I can't watch that again." Don looked at the terrified boy in front of him and asked himself '_how can anyone hurt their child?' _He hugged Elliot and they were out the door.

**Well………What did you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them but unfortunately they belong to non other than Dick Wolf.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope I didn't upset anyone by my last chapter. LUV YA'LL! MWAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**

They arrived to Olivia's building 15 minutes later, since Cragen worked in Manhattan, when they got there Olivia was sitting on the stoop of her building with her head in her hands obviously crying, Elliot ran up to her and put his arms around her shoulders. "Olivia, what happened when I left?" He asked with a soft voice.

She looked up, Elliot looked at her face and winced at the bruises on her face, "Who's that?" She asked referring to Elliot's uncle.

"That's my uncle Don he's a cop." He said not expecting Olivia's reaction to be the one it was.

"What! You got the copsm, did I ask you to!" She yelled at him from pure exhaustion. "Jesus. Why would you do that without my permission!" She yelled again.

"Olivia I wasn't gonna let that slide, your mom hit you in front of me and called you all those horrible things in front of me and you expect me to just stand by and do nothing?" He didn't mean to yell at her but he needed her to understand.

"Elliot you don't understand I love my mom no matter what she does to me, she's all I have." She said this in tears.

Elliot went over to her and held her close. "No youhave your father he'll be there and he'll love you just like your mother does." At the mention of her father, especially the way Elliot talked about him,Olivia had fire in her eyes and was furious; she stepped out of his grasp and stared at him intently.

"I don't have a father." She said in a harsh tone like she was going to push him into on coming traffic.

"Olivia what's going on?" Don asked making his presence known finally to those around.

"You wouldn't care you didn't before." She said like if she feared a monster.

"Olivia what are you talking about." Heasked repeating his previous question in more confusion.

"You never did anything to help before." She said confusing him.

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked even more curious to find out about this girl.

"Remember a case about……………17 years ago about woman who got raped walking home from a party and you were never able to find out who did it so it was a cold case?" She asked in a harsh tone.

"What is she talking about Don?"

"We couldn't find him and then the woman finds out she's pregnant about 3 weeks later but refuses to give her baby up for adoption or get and abortion." Don said almost finishing her story.

"Yup well guess what you're talking to that woman's daughter and the woman's name is Serena Benson." She said with tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Why didn't you report the abuse?" Don asked.

"Well for one it only happens when she's drunk and that's only after work which luckily most of the time I'm in my room or at someone else's house and because of the obvious one I DON'T HAVE ANYBODY ELSE!" She yelled the last part.

"Olivia there are foster homes."

"You think I don't know what happens in those places I researched that the first time she hit me, you think I haven't thought about running away or call the police?"

"Do you want to report the abuse?"

Olivia walked to the wall of her building and leaned on it and started sliding down. She brought her legs up to her chest and looked at the two men standing in front of her. "Do I have a choice?" She asked breaking down. "I don't want to report it because I love my mom I do she gave me life and most of the time she's nice, what am I going to do?"

Elliot went up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"I know this has to be the hardest thing in the world for you but remember this you have me and I bet your best friend knows already and you have uncle Don and if you tell your new friends I am sure that they'll help you out to."

"What if they don't understand?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do Olivia?" Don asked proud to know that Elliot inherited his father's detective skills.

"This is going to be the hardest decision I will ever have to make."

"I'm not going to lie to you it is really hard especially to put someone you love in custody of the cops but you'll get through it."

"Especially with me and everybody else here with you." Elliot said giving her a kiss on the forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU and I never will so there I admitted it and I don't own the song Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne.**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me good reviews it makes me so happy and I will keep ya'll in my heart. Luv ya'll. MWAHHHH! **

Olivia walked up to her apartment with Elliot and Don behind her. She was so scared about the choice she was making but her mom's abuse had to stop. She wanted to call Fin or Jen or Katherine and talk to them for moral support but she was oddly comfortable around Don and Elliot maybe it was Don's authority and Elliot's build but whatever it was she was a little to comfortable around them.

She took her keys out of her pocket causing them to make a jingling sound. Before she got the door unlocked she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Olivia are you sure you want to do this?" Don asked a little unsure the girl wanted to put her mom in jail.

"Don, I have lived with this for a very long time you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this even if I love her she needs help I cant hurt anymore because of her." Olivia said tearing up at the thought of her mom getting dragged away by the police. "Just promise me one thing." She said out of no where.

"What is it?" He asked looking deep into the girl's eyes.

"Don don't let them put me into foster care, take me with you anything just don't put me in that hell." She pleaded with him.

"Olivia one promise I can't make is that they won't put you in foster care but I can promise you that I will do anything I can to make sure you out of harms way." She nodded and opened the door.

Don looked at the seen in front of him a woman was sitting on a very uncomfortable couch in a small living room yelling at the Fox 5 channel news crew about some terrorist attack threat on the subway.

"Ms. Benson can you please step outside?" Don asked hiding Olivia behind him protectively.

"Who the hell are you!" She yelled at the man standing in her doorway.

"I'm a police officer with NYPD and I am here to take you under arrest."

"For what!"

"For child abuse."

"I never abused anybody!"

Elliot got furious this woman hit Olivia in front of her and then she has the nerve to say she never hurt anybody he had to say something. "You lying Bitch, you hit your daughter in front of me on the street and you called her a whore in front of me!" He yelled at her and Olivia just stood there surprised at the boy's defensiveness in of her.

"Elliot calm down and step outside please." Don said in a stern voice.

"You have no Idea what you are talking about that girl has made my life a living hell!" Olivia heard this and froze Don moved out of the way to lat Olivia come into view her eyes filled with unshed tears. Serena stared at her with wide eyes not having realized that Olivia was there but the words she wanted to come out didn't want to.

"If that's how you felt you should have given me up a long time ago because the same way you feel about me I feel about you." Olivia said in a very low and very scary voice.

"Olivia Hunny I didn't mean that." She said going up to her daughter on her knees and grabbing her legs in her arms but Olivia ignored her pleas and started moving her legs viciously to get the woman off of her.

When she got her off Olivia ran down the stairs and to nowhere.

As Olivia ran one song she heard a familiar song to her play over and over again in her mind.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again_.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_She's lost inside; lost inside...oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

She stopped at a park and sat on a bench near the jungle gyms and she watched as all the moms played with their daughter's in the sand and she cried over and over until someone she'd never expected sat next to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own them and I tried to buy them last week what a rip off man.**

**Thanks all for the good reviews I was so happy you know like on my birthday but hey what can I say I am a perky person.**

"Olivia I know this is hard but did you really think she loved you the way she treated you?" Olivia picked her head up to meet the eyes of Donald Cragen. "I think I love you more then she ever did and I just met you a couple of hours ago."

"Then why don't you adopt me?" She asked and the question blew Don away.

"Don you don't understand, all my life I've tried to win her love I did everything I could, I got really good grades, I went to school everyday, I tried being perfect for her and she actually said I made her life impossible." She said putting her head in her hands again.

"What kind of mom would put her kid through that I mean I had to stay up all night to wait for her and make sure she didn't eat a knife or something that is how drunk she would come home, she brought guys home all the time without thinking twice if he could hurt her or me, I loved her even as an imperfect drunk and I thought she loved me turns out she never did." Don couldn't believe how much Olivia had just vented out to him and she barely knew him.

"Olivia when Elliot told me that he knew someone who was being abused I wanted nothing to do with this because……well I don't know I just didn't want anything to do with this when I met you and your mother, who by the way is on her way to the precinct right now, I thought this girl is the bravest and most special person I think I have ever met." When he said this it made Olivia smile.

"That is what I have always wanted to hear from my mom that I was brave or special but I didn't get to hear it until now and from a stranger." Don took the chance and took Olivia into his arms, she was hesitant at first but she relaxed into it.

"Never expect life to go as planned and never try to win the love of any one that doesn't deserve it." He said looking her straight in the eye. He took her back in his arms and they stayed that way until Elliot came (who by the way was sitting in the sand box).

"You ready to go?" He asked looking at the pair.

"Yeah." Don said shaking his head up and down and releasing the girl in his arms. "Did you call your parents and ask if Olivia could stay there for the night?"

"Yeah I did they said it was fine by them." He answered his uncle.

"Olivia do you want to go back and pick up some clothe and your school things?" Don asked in an oddly fatherly way.

"Yeah, sure but don't let me go upstairs on my own please."

"We will go up with you, don't worry." He said putting a hand on her shoulder then getting up and walking to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got there and Olivia went straight upstairs with her "bodyguards" behind her she walked into the messy apartment without looking towards the couch and walking straight for her bedroom. "You guys can stay here." She said walking towards her room alone.

When she walked in she heard her radio still playing the c.d she was listing to so that she wouldn't hear her mother shouting. It was playing one of her favorite songs from My Chemical Romance: Ghost of You. She didn't want to be sad anymore so she put on a different c.d and listened to it while she packed.

It was Rihanna's new single "If it's loving that you want" She listened to the song and before she knew it she was done packing.

She turned the c.d player off and went into the living room "I'm done we can go now." Both of the people she adored at that moment stood up and followed her down the stairs. They reached the car and headed towards Elliot's house where they would have to explain everything to Elliot's parents.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to Elliot's house where his parent's were already washing the dishes. "Elliot next time you decide you're not coming home until god knows when, do me a favor call your mother before she sends the whole entire NYPD in search of you." His father told him jokingly.

"Dad this is Olivia Benson the girl I told you about over the phone, remember?" Elliot said not wanting to joke around that much right now.

Olivia stepped out from behind Don and put her hand out and said "Hello Mr.Stabler."

Elliot's father put his hand out dazed and sort of confused he knew the girl but he couldn't place her, he let go of her hand and Elliot's mom stepped in "Hi Olivia I'm Elizabeth Stabler I'm Elliot's mother." She said very happily and Olivia liked her immediately.

When she let go of Olivia's hand a little girl came over with big blue eyes "Hi I'm Jessie I'm Elliot's little sister and I'm 9 years old." She said extremely happy and by her guess Olivia thought she might have recently turned 9.

And a much older version of Elliot and his father stepped in "Hi I'm Gregory and I am your boyfriend's more handsome and older brother."

"Shut up Greg." Elliot yelled and punched his brother in the stomach not hard but like they were playing around.

"Hi uncle Don." Jessie and Greg both said as they noticed their uncle behind.

"Hey kids, umm James, Elizabeth can we take this into your den please?" He asked being led into the den by Elliot's father.

Jessie and Greg stayed behind while Elliot and Olivia and all three adults went into the den. "Elliot you said you had something to tell us over the phone what's that?" His father asked straight forward.

"Dad……" Elliot told his parent's the day's events with the help of Don and Olivia. Elliot's mom stuck her hand out towards Olivia's and held it tight and to her surprise the girl gripped it with all her strength. "Olivia I am so sorry you had to go through that." Mrs. Stabler said in her most comforting voice.

"Olivia you can stay here as long as you please." Elliot's father said felling bad for the girl.

"Actually that won't be needed because I have taken the liberty to take Olivia in with me." Don said surprising everyone in the room including himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone who reviewed i was so happy. Luv Ya'll. MWAHHHHH!**

Olivia was shocked as everyone else in the room. "Really?" she managed to squeal. Everyone in the room looked at her as if to say "Huh?"

Don looked at Olivia with joy on his face. "Olivia I know this is way to soon especially since I just met you today but remember when I told you that I think I love you more than your mom did I think I meant it, you really are a special kid and I want to have you as a daughter if you would take me as a dad."

Olivia looked at him and everyone else looked at her she stood up and was soon followed by Don who thought she was going to run out of the room. Instead she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug and the people around them looked at the two with huge smiles being happy for both.

When they pulled apart Olivia looked at Don and asked "There's one condition though."

"What?" He asked the smile on his face never leaving.

"Can I call you dad?" She asked a happy tone in her voice.

"Of course." He said.

"Oh and there's one more thing I need."

"What now?"

"Well I need to know if I can have my boyfriend over on weekends and oh say weekdays?" She said backing up to the extremely surprised Elliot and linking hands with him.

Elliot spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss in front of everyone not even caring anymore, he was happy for her she would have a real family and a good one at that and he would have a beautiful girlfriend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left the den all very happy but none noticed that Jessie and Greg were both on the floor and Greg had a glass cup to his ear. "Congratulations Olivia and uncle Don!" Jessie squealed excitedly to them.

"Yeah, congratulations." Greg said rubbing his head which is where he obviously had his sister fall on him.

"Thanks." They both said holding hands as they walked out. "Hey can I use the phone?" Olivia asked remembering she had forgotten to call 3 very important figures.

"Sure Olivia there's one in my room, you'll know when your there it says Elliot's Room in big letters."

"Ok thanks." She said walking down the hall and up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jen this is Olivia." She said into the receiver.

"Oh hey Liv, what's up?" She said.

"Well actually I was wondering if we could do three way with Katherine and Fin?" She asked her new female best friend.

"Well yeah, you sound a little excited." Saying the obvious.

"I am and I got big news to tell you guys but first we need to call Fin and Katie."

"Ok hold on a second." She heard nothing then Jen asked if she was there and then the ringing.

"Hello?" They both asked at once.

"Hey you guys it's us Jen and Olivia." Jen said.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" Katie asked.

"Yeah hey, what's up?" Fin asked repeating the previous question.

"Well Liv has some big news she has to tell us but wouldn't say until I called you guys." Jen stated.

"Ok so what is it?" Katie asked like her hyper self.

"Well first I have to tell Jen and Katie my life before I tell you what happened."

"Liv you sure about that?" Fin asked in a warning tone.

"Can I trust you guys?" Olivia asked now realizing what she was doing.

"Olivia you can trust us with anything." Katie said noticing that Olivia was definitely questioning a lot at the moment.

"Ok, then I will take your word for it." Olivia told them her story and they did what she was expecting, they felt sorry for her.

When she was done Katie was first to speak. "Olivia I am so sorry I would be traumatized if that happened to me."

"Yeah Olivia I'm so sorry." Jen said in a soft voice.

"Ok, now can you tell us what happened to you today?" Fin asked. He hated hearing what Olivia went through she was like his baby sister and the story hurt him.

"Ok now I'll tell you what happened today." She told them the story at first they had a gut felling it going to go bad but as they listened they felt joy for their friend especially Fin. He was there every time her mom made her cry when she brought men home and when she would beat her for no reason and she would have to wear a lot of make up to school to cover the bruises up, he hated that and now she was happy.

"Liv we are extremely happy for you and when you go to school we'll show you how much." Jen said.

"Olivia I love you, you my little sis, you know that right?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, I know and I love you for that." She replied the joy evident in her voice.

"Yeah you know we love you too right?" Katie asked.

"Of course I know I love you guys too." She said. "Well I gotta go I'm using El's phone." She said knowing it'll get a reaction from the girls.

"Yay you guys are together!" Katie squealed with her perky voice.

"That's great Olivia, congrats." Fin said happy for her.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you guys." Jen said.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, okay?"

"Yeah." They all replied in unison. "Bye." They all said again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like this chap. Luv Ya'll. MWAHHHHH.**

Elliot walked into his room to find and very happy Olivia hanging up the phone, but he doubted that would last. "Hey." He said as he walked in.

"Hey." Olivia replied with a huge smile on her face.

"Olivia there something I have to tell you." Olivia noticed the seriousness on his face and got serious herself.

"What is it El?" She asked.

"Olivia promise me you won't get mad at me or Don or anybody, at that." He said fearing her reaction to his news.

"Alright I promise just tell me what's going on, your scaring me." Olivia said the fear noticeable in her voice.

He got closer and held her hand. "Olivia, after they took your mom in they put her in a cell with one of her ex boyfriends, the guards heard him ask for some money or something then they heard your mom scream, when they got there he had a bloody knife in his hand and your mom was unconscious on the floor, they did everything to revive her but she wouldn't come back." Elliot said noticing Olivia had tears in her eyes again.

"She died, didn't she?" She asked in a low eerie voice that scared him.

"Yes Olivia your mom died at exactly 10:20 tonight." He said with tears in his own eyes.

Olivia looked into his eyes and noticed there were tears in them she lifted her hand up and put up to his face wiping the none fallen tears on his face. She broke down in his arms and Elliot held her tight not wanting anything else to hurt her now, they stayed that way until he knew she was asleep. He tucked her in and went into the lining closet and slept next to her not wanting to leave her alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia awoke to someone shaking her. "Olivia wake up." The person said to her still shaking her, she was confused at first when she noticed her settings and the nights memories flooded back to her.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, jezze." She said being angry at everything.

"Olivia do you want to go to school today?" The person asked and then she got a clear view at the person. "I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok hunny." He said with a smile. "Do you want to go to school today?"

"As happy and sad that I am right now I don't think I can do that." She said being as honest as possible with him.

"It's ok, I understand, you don't have to go." He said.

"Thanks dad I'm sorry I am acting like this." Olivia said realizing the only reason she was like that was because her "mom" was dead.

"Olivia if you ever need to talk you can talk to me, Elizabeth, James, Elliot, and I can't believe I'm saying this but even Greg."

"I heard that Don and I resent it." Greg said as he entered the room followed by everyone else that she met last night.

"Thanks you guys I really appreciate it and I wish I could be happier but no matter how she treated me she was my mom and I did love her." Olivia said crying again, she felt Don hug her tightly. She composed herself.

"Is everyone leaving today?" She asked afraid of being alone but not showing it.

"Well Jessie and Elliot have school and we adults have work and Greg has the day off." James answered.

"Well I guess that leaves me and Olivia to get to know each other." Greg said coming over to Olivia and putting he arm around her neck with a smile.

"Hey you touch my girlfriend and there will be hell to pay." He said with a playful glare.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now you better go away all of you." Greg answered and they all came in and gave Olivia a hug and left but Elliot stayed behind.

"If you need anything or just wanna talk just call my cell and I swear I'll be hear in 2 seconds." He said his face dangerously away from hers. Then he planted a passionate kiss on her lips and left leaving Olivia and Greg alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 12:00 pm and Olivia was yet to come out of the room. After Elliot left Greg said he was going to go do something and when he came back the door was locked and he couldn't get her to open it.

"Olivia, you want to eat something?" Greg asked through the door. He heard nothing. He was starting to worry this girl had been through so much in one day, in one lifetime and everything was happening way to fast in her life he was afraid to think wat might happen if she were left alone.

So he called the one person he could think of. "Elliot I need your help your girl looked herself in your room and hasn't come out all day." Before he got an answer Elliot had hung up his phone and was on his way there.


	12. Chapter 12

Luckily Elliot was in the Cafeteria when Greg called because it is much easier to leave. "Fin, I need you to come with me." He told Fin after he got the call.

"Where? Is something wrong with Liv?" He asked remembering what Elliot had told him, Jen and Katie this morning about last night's events.

"Yeah, I just talked to Greg he said that Liv hasn't come out of the room and she locked it from the inside so he can't go in." Fin had a look of shear terror on his face, the last time she looked herself in a room she tried to kill herself with a razor.

"Come on we gotta go, now." He said grabbing his jacket and backpack form his chair. Before they made it to the door Jen stopped them.

"Where are you two going in such a hurry?" She asked forcing them to stop there was a hint of sadness in her voice after hearing about what had happened to Olivia's mom.

Elliot told her and Katie what was going on. "Were going then." Katie said a soon as they finished.

"Alright then let's go, and when we get there nobody make her feel worse, Okay?"

They all nodded there agreement and left without being noticed since the lunchroom was so busy this period.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the house they found Greg waiting impatiently on the stoop of the house as if he were scared to go in. "Greg call uncle Don and mom and dad and tell them what's going on." Elliot ordered his older brother. He nodded and whipped out his cell phone and dialed his uncle first.

The group ran in the house and up the stairs. Elliot rapped on the door; he got no answer, so he tried again but harder, still no answer. "Olivia, Open the door." He yelled. He got no answer so Fin decided to take matters into his own hands. He pushed Elliot out of the way and knocked so hard he thought he would break the door down.

"Olivia is your big bro, come on open the door, baby." He yelled using the nickname she hated being called. Still they got no answer. Elliot pushed Fin out of the way and told the others to move back with one swift move he kicked the door off its hinges.

They all pilled into the room and started the search, Elliot found her in his bathroom in the tub with a razor to her wrist. "Oh, Olivia, thank god." He said walking up to her, he held her tight as she cried into his shirt.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't, I tried but I couldn't." She sobbed into his shirt over and over again.

"I know baby, it's ok as long as you're okay." He said to her as she cried on him. "Olivia you didn't have to do this you know were here for you what made you think this was a way out?" He asked her knowing she was just afraid and tired of life.

"He's right Liv you didn't have to even think about something like this." Katie said with tears in her eyes along with everyone else.

"Olivia you know better than trying this again." Fin said in a brotherly tone.

"Olivia come here." Elliot said carrying her out of the tub. He took her downstairs in his arms and they all sat around them in the living room.

"Greg did you call uncle Don?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, they're on their way here."

"Good, now I need to know Liv why didn't you come to Greg and talk to him or call me?" Elliot asked a little curious. He wiped the tears off her eyes and let her speak.

"You guys don't understand, all my life I wished for good friends a great boyfriend a new family or at least a nonalcoholic mother and now that I get that I am still not happy with it, I don't know if it's the trauma of all those years but I am never gonna be happy with myself or what I have." She said venting out, finally.

"Olivia you don't have to hurt yourself. Tell me how does it feel telling us this right now?" Katie said.

Olivia looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "It feels….. Great." She said.

"You see, killing yourself would have been the worst thing ever done to us to yourself and to your new mom and dad you know that?" Fin said. "When you called last night I had never heard you so happy."

Olivia smiled and realized she was surrounded by people who cared about her so much they really didn't care about anything else right now.

"Olivia we love you and we don't want to see you like this." Elliot said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the forehead, when the door unlocked and revealed 4 adults.

"Olivia there you are." Don said coming over to her holding another woman's hand. He hugged Olivia then introduced the woman to her. "Olivia this is your new mom, her name is Marge." The woman stepped up and they gave each other a hug Olivia could feel this woman was nice.

"Anyone mind giving us more details about what's going on and why there are 3 teenagers who are supposed to be in school in my home?" James asked in a stern voice.

"Please Mr. Stabler don't punish anybody they came because of me if anyone should be punished it's me." Olivia said scared that James would hurt Elliot for leaving school.

"Why would I punish anybody?" Olivia's eyes got wide.

"You don't hit your kids if they don't go to school or don't do as their told?" She asked still surprised. James shook his head and bent down in front of her.

"Olivia your mom hit you for not going to school or disobeying?" He asked his eyes getting dark at the thought, Olivia nodded.

"Well I want you to know it won't happen ever again." She nodded and couldn't resist the urge to hug him which he was tense to at first but then returned.

The teens explained what happened all taking turns then they all looked at each other.

"Hunny I hope you know you won't ever have to think like that again." Marge said hugging her new daughter tightly.

**I hope you guys like this chapter thanks for all the reviews and if your wondering why I reviewed myself I swear It wasn't me it was my sister because she thought it was appropriate or something anyway Luv ya'll and Mwahhhhhhh.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cocacola1052: Just so u know I have no Idea if Elliot has siblings, but since this is fan fiction I thought I should add some siblings.( If anyone Is wondering why I only mentioned cocacola1052 it's that I didn't want any confusion.)**

**Anyway thanx for the reviews I really appreciated them. Luv ya'll. Mwahhhhhhh.**

Fin, Jen, and Katie called their parents and explained the problem thankfully they fully understood. They asked if they could stay over and El's parents said they could if their parents agreed which they did so they went to get clothe (Greg took Fin in his car to Manhattan).

"Liv you feeling better?" Elliot asked once they were sitting alone in the living room.

"I guess so, I mean I'm a little down 'cause of the whole dead mom thing but I'm happy that everyone has taken me in like family so quickly." She answered snuggling closer to him.

"Your happy right? You know I mean with your new parents?" He asked putting his chin on her hair.

"You know what, I thought it would take a long time but Don's been my dad 2 days and I love him just as much as I loved my mom and I've only known Marge for a couple of hours but she's what I've always wanted in a mom."

"Olivia when you settle into someone that's it you can't not love them you didn't need a lot of time to like me you saw me and you liked me, I mean aside from Kathy being obsessed with me that was one of the oddest things to ever happen to me but I'm happy it did." Elliot said.

"Tell me what my new parent's are like, I mean since you known them forever."

Elliot told her about Don and Marge and how Marge can't have children. She felt sad about the part where Marge can't have kids because that is horrible but she felt so much joy to be with such great people with such big hearts.

"I know you think that I'm selfish after I say this but I'm kinda glad you came into my life because I'm pretty sure I would have killed myself." She said hugging him tighter. "My mom always said everything happens for a reason and I think everything that's happened was fate."

"That's odd because I heard Aunt Marge say that to uncle Don once after a really hard case."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls got there before Fin so Elliot was surrounded by girls until they came. "Hey, Elliot when's the wedding?" Jen asked while they watched South Park, the episode where Michael Jackson moves into South Park pretending to be someone else.

"What are you talking about?" He asked quit confused.

"Well your already living with her might as well marry her." Katie said.

"I'm confused who do I live with and why should I marry them?" He asked still confused.

"You already live with Olivia why don't you marry her?"

"Oh your talking about Olivia, well maybe were too young don't you think?" He said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, but you're a senior, your old enough." Jen said.

"What you're a senior? I didn't know that." Olivia said with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah well you never really asked and I thought you knew." He said plainly. She moved away from his embrace and looked at him.

"You know what you are such a man, you know that." She said.

"You know what you are such a woman, and that's exactly how I want you." He said leaning in and planting a very passionate kiss on his lips.

"Oh, ewww, that's gross not in front of us children." Katie squeaked giggling at the pair and throwing popcorn at them.

"Oh, it is not gross it's romantic and beautiful." Jen said staring dreamily at the pair. When they broke apart they looked at each other and Elliot whispered something in her ear and they broke out laughing then they grabbed the popcorn and started a popcorn fight.

Elliot grabbed Olivia's sides and started tickling her. "Oh, no come on El, that's not fair." She said between breaths and laughs.

"Well if this isn't fair I don't know what is." He said laughing hysterically at the laughter coming from his girlfriend.

"I need help." She said laughing harder than before. "Come girls help me." She said. The girls stood from where they were laughing on the floor to help their friend. Elliot was defenseless in a matter of seconds. All three girls were coming back with a vengeance.

"Ok I think we missed something." They heard Fin's voice from the door way, they hadn't even noticed them come in.

"You know what I think your right and I'm kinda scared at how many girls are on my brother." Greg said.

"Well you just don't have my charm." Elliot said wrapping his arms around the woman around him.

"Oh please Elliot Stabler, get over yourself." Katie said with mock disgust.

"Yeah like we'd want you, Olivia you can have him." Jen said mimicking the same "disgust" as her best friend.

"Well you know what I like her better." Elliot said holding Olivia with his arm and sticking his toung out at the other two girls which they sent back to him.

They walked over to Greg and both hugged him on his sides. "Yeah and besides your brother's way much cuter." Jen said making everyone in the room but Greg burst out laughing.

"What? Why are you guys laughing? Hey come on let me in on the joke." He pleaded with them making them crack up even more.

Olivia laughed until she realized something. "Hey anybody wanna make this a sleepover?" She said noticing the fun would be over if they separated, and that's the last thing she needed.

"Hey that sounds fun." Katie said calming down from laughing at Greg.

"Yeah and we can crack on Greg some more." Fin said getting laughs from everyone except Greg.

"You know what you guys are really mean." He said joking.


	14. Chapter 14

**I suggest that this chapter to get the feel listen to Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**And thanks everyone for the reviews.**

While everyone set up for the sleepover Olivia turned on the television to her luck they were giving music videos on MTV which she realized they barley did lately. When she had put MTV on they were just finishing the song We Be Burnin' by Sean Paul. Then they put the new video by Kelly Clarkson "Because of You".

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far._

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid._

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid._

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing._

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid._

_Because of you.  
Because of you._

When the video finished Olivia thought about how much that song related to her. She thought she would cry but decided against it. She was sick of crying, she sheaded so many tears over that woman everyday of her life and it was sickening her. She felt guilty enough for bringing everyone into this problem. They might have said they wanted to help but they didn't have to, it wasn't their problem.

When she finished her thought she heard someone behind her. "You wanna know why we care about you so much?" She heard the voice of Marge behind her. It scared Olivia what her mom had just asked, as if she were reading her mind.

"Why would you think I was thinking that?" She asked very curious.

"Well for one I can see it written all over your face, and then there's the fact that I am your mom so you know I know stuff." She said with a small grin on her face. "So do you wanna know?" She asked again.

"Okay shoot." She said turning all the way around to where Marge was now taking her seat.

"Olivia I know its hard, what your going through but no matter what happens you'll always have someone there for you and that someone is us, I know your probably thinking that why after so long is everything I've known all this life away from me and why am I getting so much more back, well its simple really because it's what was meant to happen don't question it just trust it."

Olivia thought about her mother's words and looked at her. "That is one of the wisest things I have heard in a long time and I might listen to them." Marge stood up hugged Olivia and walked out of the room while the other teens came in.

"Hey Liv, you missed me?" Elliot said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"No she missed me because I known her forever." Fin said coming up behind Jen who was holding a pillow and munchies in her hands.

"Yeah sure she might have missed you guys but she was crying for me." Greg said coming in last with the drinks in his hands.

"Can we please stop fighting over Liv and get this party started?" Katie said giving her friend a smile.

"Yeah Kat's right we have to PARTY!" Jen said putting an arm around Katie's shoulders.

Everyone in the room got up and Elliot went over to the stereo system and put on some mix cd Katie brought over full of reggeaton since she is Dominican so she decided it was time to give Her friends a taste of her music.

The first song to come on was "Cola Motora" By some Spanish guy she couldn't remember his name. They all started to dance really close kinda dirty like in the videos but they didn't care so they just danced until they got tired but they had their fun and Olivia got into the music too.


	15. Chapter 15

**Just because I think I'm taking to long writing this story I'm gonna do this. I also dedicate this chapter to my sister Jen. Luv Ya!**

**One Year Later.**

Olivia stood in front of her mother's tombstone with red flowers in her hand; the stone read "Serena Benson, Beloved Daughter, and Beloved Mother 1967-2005." She was the one who wanted to put beloved mother on it. No one really understood why she had decided to put it, she really had no idea why herself. But she got one idea last night, maybe it was the fact that Serena was the only family she knew for 17 year, don't get her wrong though because she did love her mom but she wasn't what Serena wanted.

"Mom you made me suffer for so long" She said with tears in her eyes. "But because of what you did to me in the passed now, in the present, I got a way better life but I do want you to know you…….will…..always…….have……..a……place……in…..my……heart." She said.

She looked at the stone one more time threw the flowers one the ground and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her way home, in her dad's car, Olivia passed by her old neighborhood and noticed nothing changed while she was gone. She saw the same Hispanic kids chilling on the stoop of their buildings as if waiting for life to go by right there and something good or great to happen that she saw a lot before and the same cops on the corner like they were waiting for something big to go down but it never did, that's exactly how she used to be.

Her phone began to ring. "Hello?" She asked into it.

"Hey Liv, you coming over?" She heard the voice of Elliot on the other end which made her smile widely.

"Who's gonna be there?" She asked.

"Well everyone you know, John, Alex, Fin, Jen, Katie, Greg, Casey, Abby, Melinda, Monique, Sam, Josh, Andrea, and Dean." All the couples basically, whom Olivia got close to very quickly.

"Oh you really meant everyone. Well of course I'm going then. Are Jen and Fin doing okay?" She asked. A couple of months after everything all the couples changed because everyone noticed they really didn't like who they were dating anymore.

"Yeah you saw them yesterday."

"I know but I still cant belive their together, you know how long after Fin and Melinda broke up I had to convince Jen to go out with him." She said smiling.

"Yeah, well if you don't remember I helped out with that so…."

"Yeah, yeah I know you convinced Fin that she is perfect for him, you know you are a little show off." She said laughing.

"Alright, let me let you go so that we don't have any accidents on the road." Elliot said making fun of her because once she was driving and talking on the phone at the same time and swerved at the wrong time because she was so interested in what the conversation was about.

"Ha, ha, ha Elliot how am I gonna get you to forget about that I know dad hasn't given me a break about it since it happened." She said laughing. "Alright, bye baby."

"Bye Liv." He said sending her a kiss and hanging up the phone. She drove the rest of the way home without any interruptions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, dad I'm home!" She yelled putting her jacket and purse in their rightful places.

"Hey Hunnie." She heard her mother from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother in a chair reading a magazine; she walked over to her, gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the check and sat down next to her.

"Where's dad?" She asked eating a cookie.

"He is at James house right now." She said not looking up from the magazine.

"Wow, and I just came by to ask if I could go over there."

"You may go but remember something." She said finally looking up.

"What's that mom?"

"Bring your father back home please, I think if we could live with James we would." She said with a laugh.

"True but the real question here is can I get him to come home without making him whine or cry." Olivia replied with a laugh.

"Alright bye Hunnie, I'll see you later." She said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek and hugging her.

"Bye mom, Love you." Olivia said as she walked out the door. She arrived at the Stabler house and she noticed all the cars in the driveway. "_I'm probably the last one here." _She thought to herself as she walked to the door. She knocked and the door was answered by little Jessie.

"Hi Olivia!" She said perky like she always is.

"Hi Jessie, what's up?" She asked as she walked in.

"Nothing, you know except the usual this kid name Jimmy likes me in class but I think he's dumb because he stuck gum on my new shirt it was so gross." She said making a face.

"Well all guys are like that sometimes but they can be really nice too." She said in a sweet voice.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry i havent been updating it's that between school and volenteering it's been hectic. Anyway Chap 16 as you asked it maybe short but it's hard to think when your writing ff and doin homework. Hope you like. Luv ya'll. Mwahhhhhhhhhhhh!.**

Olivia put her arms on the girl's shoulder while they walked to the living, when she walked in she came face to face with the whole senior class (metaphorically speaking).

"Hey Liv!" They all greeted in unison.

"Hey everyone, I hope you guys weren't giving Jessie a hard time, right?" She said turning to face Elliot who was surrounded by all the males.

They all looked at her and shook their heads. "No!" They all said shaking their heads.

She walked up to Elliot, leaving Jessie behind with the other girls and sat on his lap. "Hey babe." She said and locked lips with him.

The whole room went "Awwww!" They unlocked lips and turned around to them.

"Oh, grow up." Olivia said between giggles.

"So, why have we called this little meeting?" She said moving her hand in a circular motion gesturing towards everyone.

"Actually you are asking the wrong person because I have no Idea what is going on here." Elliot said looking at her.

"Then would anyone care sharing with us?" She asked looking around.

"Well since I we are your best friends Jen and I decided we should celebrate you guy's 1 year anniversary." Katie said being the "brave" one because no one else wanted to say anything.

"Awww that's so sweet you guys but it's not necessary." Olivia said happy to have friends like them.

"Well to bad we got it all set up first we go out dancing, everyone I mean all the couples then we go out on a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant in Manhattan." She said with a huge smile on her face sitting on Fin's lap with Fin's hands on her waist.

"Are we ever going to get out of this?" Olivia asked which everyone in the room shook their head to, then she turned and looked at Elliot and he just shrugged. "Oh you're such a great help Elliot." She said laughing at him. "Well I guess that's a yes then." She said getting a cheer from everyone.

"Ok so ladies we must get ready, you to boys." Katie said getting off Dean's lap to go get ready. "Liv go up to Elliot's room you'll the dress we got you." Olivia looked at her then back at Elliot and walked upstairs.

She walked over to the bed only to find a very beautiful sparkly pink dress with a split up the side with pink jewels on the neck and beautifully laced pink stilettos. "Wow, perfect." Was all she could say.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanx so much for the reviews, everyone. I luved them. Here's wat ya'll asked for.**

Olivia slipped into the dress it fit like a glove, but she decided she should take a bath before putting a dress in the beauty of this magnitude on so she took the dress off and laid it back down. "Aunt Liz, where are the extra towels!" (Liz is what she calls Elliot's mom because she is treated like family by these people)She yelled without realizing her aunt was walking past her room at that very moment.

They both stopped looked at each other and laughed. "Yes Liv we have some, let me go get you one." Liz said in between laughs.

"Thanks, Aunt Liz." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia was staring at her aunts retreating back when she heard a sort of whimper come from that stairs, so she went to investigate. When she was at the stairs she heard it again and then again. She realized it wasn't exactly coming from the stairs it was coming from the closet next to the stair case.

She walked cautiously to the door and opened it slowly, the door opened only to reveal a crying Katherine or known to everyone as Katie.

"Katie what's wrong? Why are you in the closet?" Olivia asked the obviously traumatized Katie.

"I…………I'm………I'm pre………I'm pregnant." At those last words she broke down. Olivia held her tightly with eyes wide open. She had never thought Katie would get pregnant out of everyone else.

"Shhhh…….it's ok Hun…..shhh……it'll be okay." She said into her hair as Katie cried.

"Olivia? Where are you? I got you your towel?" Olivia heard her aunt call for her and she jumped. She looked down at Katie and picked her up.

"Let's go we can figure this out." She said picking Katie up and they began walking upstairs.

"Liv. What's going on?" Her aunt questioned her.

"Aunt Liz let's talk in the room." Olivia said walking in the room.

Olivia sat Katie down right next to her dress. "Aunt Liz, Katie thinks she's pregnant." That got a very weird expression from her.

"Have you taken a test?" She asked.

Katie looked up for the first time. "No…I haven't." She said and you could hear a bit of hope in her voice.

"Then how do u know?" Aunt Liz asked.

"I was throwing up every morning and I was having weird cravings." She said.

"Well that doesn't always mean your pregnant, if you want I have a test in my bathroom, do you wanna use it?" Liz asked.

"Yes, please." Katie said and got up immediately. They all walked out and went to Elliot's parent's room and Liz and Katie walked into the bathroom. Then Liz came out and closed the door behind her.

Liv grabbed her aunt's hand and held it tightly. Katie came out and said "Now we wait." She sat next to Olivia and grabbed her hand. They sat like that for a minute until the timer rung and they all stood up and went over to the test.

"Well what's it say?" Liv asked.

"It says that she not pregnant!" Liz said glad that the girl wasn't going to have to go threw that so young.

They all hugged and left the room. Both girls went to get dressed, well Liv still had to take a bath, and Liz went to the kitchen.

Their night will be magical and perfect or so they thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok I'm going to fill you guys in because "a lot of things have happened" since we last left our group of teenagers and since my friends have begged for this chapter, here it is.**

Olivia walked to the top of the staircase to see all her friends already down there waiting for her, Elliot at the bottom step. "Hey Liv." Everyone heard Alex yell at her, so they turned their attention towards her.

"She looks beautiful." Elliot said to Fin who was standing next to him. She had the beautiful dress her friends had chosen for her and some beautiful pink stilettos and Liz (Elliot's mom, if anyone has forgotten) had put her hair up high with a curly bun, it had loose burly hair hanging from the bottom and she had put shimmer pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss.

She slowly walked down the stairs, you know like in _Cinderella_, "I've known Liv all my life and I have never seen her in a dress, it's a freakin miracle." Fin said.

"Well you never took me out to dinner or dancing, oh and lets not forget you have never bought me a beautiful dress like this one." Olivia said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Alex reached up front and embraced Liv, "Awe you look so pretty!"

"Well thanks to everyone that bought me this dress." She said.

"You look beautiful in everything you wear." Elliot said giving Olivia a hug kiss on the lips.

"Okay can we go please?" They heard Katie from the back where she was standing happily with Dean. "I wanna get my party on already." She said "whining".

"Alright then let's go!" Elliot yelled over the crowed of teenagers. They all headed towards the door and into their cars, all were buzzing with excitement.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They got to some fancy restaurant in 42nd street, it was French and the food was horrible they all agreed to leave after Fin accidentally hit a waiter with some escargot, which is the fancy word for snail in French, on the head and the waiter, who by the way was a very rude Frenchmen, yelled every curse that was ever invented in French and English. It was kind of funny except when he started throwing breadsticks at Fin.

"You fucking phsyco!" Fin yelled at him as he ran towards the door.

"I'm sorry Liv I didn't know French guys were so……………..what's the word I am looking for oh that's right, MEAN!" He yelled.

"It's ok, I hate French food anyways." She said still laughing at what had just happened along with everyone else.

"Okay so now can we go to the club?" Katie yelled getting very frustrated.

"Wait… I forgot to ask how did you get the hook up for all of us _underage_ teens?" Olivia asked.

"Well….. My brother works at some hip hop club down here and he got his boss to let us party here." Melinda said. "You know being the youngest rules." She said smiling broadly.

"So now that you know can we go, PLEASE?" Katie yelled, again.

"Fine let's go then." Elliot said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were getting their party on and so far everything was going great. Everyone in the club was very cool and so far no snails have been thrown to any of the waiters or waitresses (Lol). Until……...

"Hey has anyone seen Jen? Fin wants to dance some Spanish reggae with her." Olivia asked as she walked back to the table after dancing to about three songs, with Elliot on her waist.

"Nope, last time I saw her she was going into the bathroom." Katie said obviously enjoying the nibbling Dean was doing on her ear and down her neck.

"I'll be right back." She said giving Elliot a quick kiss. She ran towards the bathroom in her heels, which was hard by the way after all the dancing she'd done.

When she walked into the bathroom she heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls. "Jen, are you in here?" She called out. No answer. "Jen come on, what's wrong?" She asked still not sure it was her friend but giving it a shot.

"Liv, my life is ruined." She said from the stall. Olivia sighed and walked over to the stall her friend was in.

"Why? What happened now?" She asked.

"It's Fin, I saw him kissing Mel when they were dancing." Olivia jumped a little startled by what Jen had just said, Fin would never do that he's not like that.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive, I can't believe my friend and my boyfriend would do that to me." Jen said sobbing.

"Let me figure this out, you follow me."

She took her heels off and walked out onto the dance floor looking for Fin. When she found him she pulled him out. "Liv, what's wrong with you? Cant you see I am dancing woman?" He said.

"I don't care we need to talk." With that they were on their way to the table, When they got there he could see the pain on Jen's face.

"Jen, baby what's wrong?" She turned the other cheek without answering his question.

"Elliot please get Mel for me." Olivia told Elliot.

"Sure, baby I'll be back." He said getting up.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Fin asked Olivia.

"You'll just have to wait." She said harshly. He just stayed shut.

Elliot and Melinda finally came back. "Okay now I want to know why Jen saw you two sharing a kiss together." She said getting straight to the point and getting a gasp from everyone else that was at the table.

Fin and Melinda looked at each other and Fin answered. "Look it was nothing, Melinda and I wanted to see if there was anything good between us, but there wasn't."

"What so you don't want me anymore!" She yelled. "Fine then you know what Melinda you can have him!" She yelled at them and stomped off.

"Jen wait, don't go!" Melinda said grabbing her shoulder forcing her to stop. "While we kissed he told me "I love you" but then he said your name."

Jen was left in awe; she had over reacted for nothing. "**Really**!"

**Well if you wanna know what happens next I need your reviews!**


End file.
